


Bleeding Out

by Canariae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Jabberwock - Freeform, Lord of the Rings reference, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Dean and Sam rescue a woman from a demon attack. She is unconscious and bleeding so Sam decides (against Dean's better judgement) to take her to the bunker to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a possible series, I will continue it if people seem to enjoy it. First time writing a supernatural based fic, so I hope it's good! Constructive criticism welcome.

     You groaned and tried to move to your side, a stabbing pain caused you to stop and open your eyes. The last think you remembered was the attack. How he found you, you had no idea. After having successfully hid yourself for 5 years, the attack came as quite the shock. You looked around, you were in a barren room, devoid of any personal belongs. There was the bed you were currently laying on, a dresser and a rather large mirror hanging off the door. 

     You took a deep breath and sat up, trying to ease yourself through the pain of what you assumed were a few broken ribs. Throwing the blanket off yourself, you noticed you were no longer in the same clothes as you were during the attack. Now you wore very loose-fitting sweats and an over-sized led zeppelin shirt. At least whoever abducted you had good taste. 

     Throwing your legs off to the side, you prepared to try and haul yourself to your feet. You took a deep breath and counted to three. The pain wasn't near as bad as you thought it would have been, perhaps as long as you didn't move your torso, you would be okay. You searched the room for anything you could use as a weapon but found nothing. You just hoped that you wouldn’t have to try and fight your way out. 

     The door creaked slightly as you opened it and looked out into the hallway. It seemed just as barren as the room had, nothing moved. Slowly you left the room, making the uninformed decision to go left. You kept looking around, for anything to give you a hint as to where you were. After looking around for the millionth time, you finally notice a trail of blood following you. You curse and check yourself over, lifting up the shirt you notice a very large gash on your abdomen that had been crudely stitched up. Looks like you had gotten your ass handed to you. 

     You put pressure on the wound to try and limit the bleeding and continued on. You could worry about the wound once you were in a safer area. Eventually, you came to a kitchen. Perfect, you thought as you grabbed a large knife. You flipped the knife around, testing the weight, it would work. 

     Clutching the knife carefully, you made your way back out again to try and find an exit. You came to what looked like a war room, and to your relief a staircase that looked to be the way out. 

     "What are you doing out of bed" the voice startled you. Your eyes followed the sound and seen a man sitting in a lounging chair, book on his lap. Hos brown hair was long, his expression was one of confusion. You went into action as the man got up, ignoring the pain that was telling you to stop. He avoided the knife expertly, but it wasn't enough to block your legs that kicked his own out from underneath him. You managed to pin him down with the knife against your throat. 

     "Where am I?" Your voice was hoarse, you hadn't noticed how thirsty you had been. His hands went up to try and reassure you that he wasn't going to try anything, not with a blade to his neck. 

     "Lebanon, Kansas" he started. "My brother and I live here, you were hurt so we brought you back with us" he finished. 

     "Brother?" You didn't realize there had been anyone else. Before you could turn and run, you heard the safety being clicked off on a gun and looked up. 

     "Hey there sweetheart", the man with the gun smiled down at you while you glared. The gun was pointed directly at you, no way the shot wouldn't kill you if he decided to fire that thing. "Why don’t you get off my brother and we can all have a nice little chat". You weighed your options, but eventually settled on the one that would let you live. 

     You pulled the knife away from the man's throat and tried to stand up. It wasn't long before the one with the gun grabbed your arm and slammed you against the wall. For a moment, you seen stars as the pain ripped through your body, but you didn't make a sound. When your vision cleared, you seen the man's angry face and the gun pointing in your own. 

     "Dean, she's hurt" the man who was on the floor was now up on his feet, trying to reason with his brother, Dean. 

     "She had a knife to your throat Sam" Dean answered, as if that was enough justification for shooting you right here and now. Dean turned back to you now. "What are you?" You did not miss the fact that he asked what, not who, maybe these guys were hunters?

     "Human" you answered, trying not to cough, your throat was sore and felt scratchy. Dean narrowed his eyes at you, he didn't believe you. 

     "This is my brother Dean, I'm Sam, we're hunters and we're just trying to protect you" Sam gave you a sympathetic look despite the glare that Dean was giving him. 

     "Winchester?" You ask, you had heard the mans before. The brother's famous for fucking up the world time and time again, but at least they usually fixed it, you thought.  

     "You're a hunter, aren't you?" Sam's eye lit up like it was Christmas morning. Dean eased off of you slightly, but still kept the gun trained on you. 

     "Yes, and you idiots interrupted my hunt" you glared, remembering the rest of the fight. They had come in at the last minute, guns blazing and setting the demon off. That's all you remembered, before waking up moments ago however. 

     "We saved your life princess" Dean spat, finally putting the gun down and on the table. You looked at it briefly, wondering if you could get to it before him, but the pain in your side made you stay put. 

     "At least tell me that you got the demon" you couldn't let him get away again. He would be coming after you as soon as you were out in the open. Dean and Sam exchanged a glance and you knew then that they didn’t. You sighed angrily, "you idiots let him get away!" Your voice rose as did your blood pressure, causing blood to seep through your wound. You had lost a substantial amount and your vision was beginning to go black once more. The last thing you heard were curses before the world went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

     You woke up and noticed that you were being carried, you assumed back to the room where you had woken up. You groaned, trying to get out of the tight hold the man had on you, but you were too weak. 

     “Stop moving, you’re going to make it worse” Dean’s voice scolded. You huffed but stopped moving realizing that he was right. It wasn’t in your nature to let people help you, and him just carrying you was annoying you to no end. Your eyes were still a little hazy, but you know you didn’t recognize the room he walked into. He set you down on a plush bed, rolling you to your side. 

     “Where am I?” You mumbled as he lifted your shirt to check the wound. You didn’t mind, you got used to it when you were a hunter. 

     "We already told you, in the bu-"

     "No, you idiot, I mean what room am I in, this isn't where I woke up?" You cut him off. You felt him examine the wound and get a few things from the drawer next to the bed. You tried to look over, but he wasn't letting you turn around, instead you faced the wall. 

     "My room, I have everything in here to fix your stitches" he replied, although not in a very friendly manner. You hissed when he poured someone on your room, you assumed it was alcohol to sterilize it. 

     "Do you usually bring strange women back to you room after they threaten your brother?" You joked and you heard him chuckle slightly. 

     "Well yes, but not normally after they threaten Sammy" he answers. You keep quiet as he gets to work re-stitching your wound. There was a moderate amount of pain, but it wasn't something that you hadn’t done yourself ten times over now. His arms traced your back, you welcomed the warming touch his hands were bringing. 

     "Sure have a lot of scars princess, how long have you been hunting?" He was trying to make conversation and get answers from you. 

     "My whole life" you told him, that wasn't a secret. 

     "What about your name?" Dean asked next as he finished up on your wound. Once his hands were off of you, you turned around to finally look at him. His was wiping his bloody hands and putting the tools in a basket, you assumed to be disinfected. 

      "(Y/N)" you told him quickly. He smiled at you, it was forced but you appreciated it none the less. 

      "Well (Y/N), you are going to need a shower to get all that blood off you", you looked down and realized you were full of either dried blood or wet blood from you opening your stitches.  

      "Yeah, I think that may be a good idea" you laughed. Dean helped you off the bed even though you insisted that you didn’t need it. Once in the bathroom, you turned around, expecting to leave but he didn’t move. “I can get in the shower myself” your eyes narrowed at Dean, he didn’t seem to believe you. 

     “Are you sure?” He asked, a little nicer than you were expecting. You sighed and nodded.

     “If I need your help, I will call out” you gave in. He finally conceded and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. You were finally alone for a moment. Looking down at yourself, you realized you look terrible. Your hair was full of blood and greasy, your skin bruised and blood ran down from your cuts onto your body. You slowly began to strip the clothes off, excited to get cleaned up. The shower warmed up in no time at all and you stepped in, enjoying the heat from the water.

     Carefully, you scrubbed the blood off your body, making sure you didn't press too hard on your wounds. You closed your eyes and let the warm water flow over you, not letting your mind wander any further than getting out of the shower. Reluctantly, you shut off the water and grabbed a towel as you heard a knock on the door. 

     "Come in" you yelled out. Dean poked his head through the door. 

     "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Sam and I had picked up some of your clothes before bringing you here, if you want to get changed" he told you, offering you a large bag that you recognized. Of course, they went through your house, you rolled your eyes but took the bag. Dean stayed in the doorway a moment longer, until you narrowed your eyes at him. 

     "I don't need help getting dressed" you warned. He nodded his head and quickly stepped away, closing the door behind him. You sighed, you actually weren't sure how you were going to get dressed without causing yourself copious amounts of pain. Digging through the bag, you eventually found a pair of loose sweatpants, those would be easy to put on. Once they were, you looked for a top. You found a loose-fitting tank top and decided on trying that, there was no way you were going to manage a bra, so you let that go right away. Pulling the top over your head, you managed to get on arm in it, and helped lift your other one, ignoring the pain coming from your side. 

     You took a deep breath once you were dressed. You looked yourself over in the mirror once, a busted lip and a black eye were great additions to the rest of your body. There was no way you could make yourself more presentable, so you gave up and left the bathroom. Dean wasn't immediately on the other side of the door, thankfully, so you set out to find the brothers. 

     Both of them were sitting around a table in the room you had previously attacked Sam in. Both of them turned around when they noticed you. 

     "How are you feeling?" Sam asked. You shrugged your shoulders, well as much as you could do it anyway and went to sit down. 

     "I feel like I've been attacked by a demon" you told them, dryly. You tried to get comfortable in the chair and cross your arms, but everything hurt when you tried to move it. 

     "Do you want to tells us what the hell you were going after a demon on your own?" Dean asked, not wasting any time with pleasantries. You could tell Sam was embarrassed and tried to open his mouth to apologize for his brother, but you stopped him. You narrowed your eyes at Dean, clearly angry,

     "How about you two start by explaining how you found me and why you thought it appropriate to bring me here and go through my belongings?"


	3. Chapter 3

     Sam’s face turned white as you stared at them, he tried to stammer out a response until Dean got fed up and scoffed. You glared at him, waiting for an answer. 

     “Look princess, you were in trouble, we helped, and you should be thanking us” he told you accusingly. His voice was annoyed and you weren’t sure why. This seemed like such an inconvenience for him, but you didn’t ask to be brought to an underground bunker. 

     “What I think my brother means to say” Sam started, glaring at him brother as well. “Is that we thought you would be safer here, the bunker is warded”, he explained. 

     "I was perfectly safe where I was" you tried to get it through their thick skulls that you had not wanted to be saved. Neither of them seemed to get that however, it annoyed you. 

     "Yes, perfectly safe going after a demon all alone with no backup and getting your ass handed to you. Sounds like a picnic, don't why we thought you were in trouble" Dean spat and you slammed your hands on the table. You quickly got up off your feet as Dean did so as well, ready for an attack. 

     "I was not hunting the demon, he was hunting me" you seethed. You regretted the words as soon as they came out of your mouth, but you couldn't take them back now. Only Sam seemed to register what you said though, as Dean continued to glare. 

     "What do you mean, he went after you? Why?" Sam asked, not getting up from his chair, he did not want to escalate the situation further. You briefly argued with yourself, wondering if you should tell them. 

     "I don't want to talk about it" you stuttered out, unsure if it was the right decision or not. Before either of them could argue with you, you took off down the hall back to the room you woke up in. It was the closest thing you could think of for privacy, even though this wasn't your home, nor was it your room. 

     Once you got to the room, you slammed the door shut behind you. Now you noticed a few of your bags and suitcases piled up along the edge of the room and you rolled your eyes. They basically kidnapped you and they expected you to be grateful for it. You sat down on the bed, in your rush to get away from the brothers, you forgot about the pain. It came back with a vengeance, placing your hand on your side, you came back with a little bit of blood. You cursed, if you weren't careful you were going to open your stitches again. 

     "(Y/N), can I come in?" Sam's voice called out from the other side of the door. You looked around for something to cover the blood with, finding a few towels on the dresser. You grabbed one and pressed it to your side, the pressure would stop the bleeding quicker. 

     "Fine" you called out as you laid on your side to hide the blood and the towel currently pressed against your skin. Sam opened the door carefully, peeking his head through first before coming in. He sat on the bed, carefully, hoping he wouldn't cause you to take off again. 

     "I'm sorry about my brother, he can get a little worked up some times" Sam started. Worked up was definitely an understatement. "He is just really protective, of everyone. We won't force you to speak about what happened, not until you're ready" he promised. You nodded your head, slowly, wondering if he was telling the truth. "We really think it would be best for you to stay here a couple of weeks, at least until your healed enough to be on your own" Sam's voice begged it of you. You had to admit, he pulled off the puppy dog eyes better than anyone else and you sighed. 

     "Just until I am healed, then I'm out of here, understand?" You didn't mean to sound so harsh but Sam was quick to agree. 

     "Great, Dean is cooking supper, you can join us if you'd like" Sam offered, getting up from your bed. He offered you a hand but you didn't take it. 

     "I will be along in just a moment, I think I just want to clean up" you told him, forcing a smile. He smiled back and nodded before leaving your new room. You groaned as you got back up, lifting the short to assess the new damage. No stitches were pulled, that was good. You managed to pull the shirt off and found a hamper in the closet that you set it in. You were used to trying to get blood out of your clothes and would worry about that later. You grabbed a suitcase and opened it, it was a lot tougher when you were trying not to move the upper half of your body. 

     In the bag, you found your complete medicine cabinet. It looked like everything had just been thrown in. As annoyed as you were by this, it was actually a good think since you were now able to clean the wound and cover it up. You got to work quickly, hissing whenever you had to move to a new angle. Then you turned to the rest of the suitcases, wondering what else they may have taken. Eventually, you pulled out a new, clean shirt and managed to get it on. You huffed, that was far more of a work out than you were expecting. 

     Your stomach grumbled and you remembered what Sam said about supper, you could really use something to eat now. With nothing left to do, you headed back out to face the brothers. You passed the kitchen and noticed both boys in there, so you stopped and entered. It looked like an industrial sized kitchen, you had never seen one so big that wasn't in a restaurant. 

     "Glad you could join us" Sam smiled, always the welcoming brother, you appreciated that. Dean turned around and noticed you as well. 

     "You are in for the best burgers of your life, princess" Dean smirked, before returning to cooking. The food did smell delicious, not that you were going to admit that to him. You knew then that it was going to be a long few weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they had been short chapters so far, but I am working on the next one and it will be longer! Thank you for your patience and I hope you keep enjoying this fic! :)


	4. Chapter 4

     You sat in the middle of the war room, at the table reading one of their books. As upset as you were to be stuck in an underground bunker, their book collection was simply amazing. You had papers spread out everywhere as you took notes, having cleared it with Sam first. Dean mumbled angrily about it but didn't actually stop you. You were thankful, the past few days you had been trying to avoid him and your hourly fights. It wasn't working too well since he seemed to go out of his way to annoy you. 

     Dean was sitting across from you now, reading something on his laptop. He sat down roughly an hour ago and every time he made a noise or moved, you found yourself unreasonably annoyed with the older Winchester. You couldn't remember someone ever getting under your skin this badly, and you couldn't wait to leave. Sam was still concerned about your wounds though, they stopped opening up, the stitches finally doing their job. But you were still in a fair amount of pain when you moved. 

     You sighed, sinking further into the chair as you shook the thoughts from your head, concentrating on what you were reading. You jotted down a few notes and went back to the book. It was the same process that you had been doing since early morning. You were getting bored. 

     A flutter of wings made you jump from your chair. You grabbed at the sound and forced the intruder on the table. You held him there by his neck, the knife that was usually on your side was now pressing into his skin. It happened so quickly that Dean had not been able to react in time, instead he just stood there, recovering from shock. 

     "I assume this is why you told me to knock, Dean?" The man said, it came out a little odd as his face was currently pressed up against the table. 

     "Yes, our skittish new house guest has a tendency to over react" Dean growled. "Let him go for crying out loud, we obviously know him" Dean yelled at you. You sparred the man one last glare, then Dean before letting the man up. You stashed your blade back where it belonged as Sam ran into the room, hearing the commotion. 

     "What's going on?" He asked, looking around frantically for the source of the commotion, when he found nothing amiss, he visible calmed. 

     "She attacked Cas, that's what happened!" Dean yelled, and you rolled your eyes. You were getting tired of Dean blowing things out of proportion. 

     "He came out of nowhere, what did you expect me to do?" You yelled back. Dean rolled his eyes, huffing as he went along. He could be so dramatic. 

     “(Y/N), this is Castiel, he is an angel and a good friend. Cas, this is (Y/N), she will be staying at the bunker for awhile until she is healed” Sam made the introductions since Dean was acting like a child. You nodded your head which he returned. 

     “Nice to meet you, sorry about the attack, you startled me” you tried to apologize, you knew you weren’t very good at it. 

     “The fault is entirely mine, I did not heed Dean’s warning” Castiel told you before turning to Sam and telling him about a possible case. A ghost terrorizing an old family home. You listened intently, only half wondering why an angel would be bringing them this information; it wasn't really any of your business though. 

     "Sounds like a simple salt and burn" you added in towards the end. Dean narrowed his eyes at you, and you sighed, it was never going to end well when he did that.

     "No, no way in hell are you coming with us" Dean said firmly. You crossed your arms and arched an eyebrow at him, standing your ground casually. 

     "I'm am bored to death in this stupid bunker, there is no way you're going on a hunt and leaving me behind. Besides, who the hell is going to stop me" you asked him. He visibly fumed at this, angry that you weren't listening.  

     "Dean's kind of right" Sam started, you whipped your head around and glared at him. He simple sighed at your offensive nature. "What I mean is, you're still healing, maybe hunting isn't a good idea right now". You smiled at Sam, it made him nervous. 

     "Let me make this real easy for you. You either let me come along and help or I will steal one of your fancy cars downstairs in the garage and go there myself". 

***

     Sam offered you the passenger seat in the Impala, but you had declined, you didn't want to be sitting that close to Dean. Instead, you stretched out in the back, happy to finally be out of the bunker. Dean made passive aggressive comments your way most of the drive, but you and Sam talked about the case. You agreed to speak with the family together, he wanted to keep you safe. That annoyed you but you decided to go along with it, anything was better than the bunker or being stuck with Dean. 

     Once at the hotel, you got changed into your fed suit, it fit you nicely and allowed for movement that you would need in case you were attacked. Dean had apparently called Castiel and left for the police station before you got out of the bathroom. This left you and Sam with the Impala to go visit the family. 

     The sounds of the engine roared to life and you were on your way. The town was scenic, almost picture perfect, and it made you uneasy. Soon the town was replaced with trees and you were turning up a long driveway. The house was old and falling apart, it looked like it belonged in a horror movie, not a small village in backyard America. Sam killed the engine and you opened the door to find a man standing on the porch. 

     "Good morning sir, I'm agent Plant and this is-" Sam paused, immediately remember that he did not know your alias. He just assumed you would have one. You smiled and took out your own fake badge, quelling Sam's fear. 

     "Agent Carter" you started. "We're with the FBI, investigating the murder that happened a few days ago" you finished. The man looked between you both before sighing and sitting down. 

     "That poor woman" he shook his head. "Shouldn't have been wondering around these parts though, they be dangerous" he warned, waving a finger around as if that would help his point. You took a closer look at him; his teeth were rotten and skin dirty with what looks like grease or mud; you weren't sure. 

     "What do you mean, dangerous?" Sam asked, you noticed he had backed up a few paces, trying to distance himself from the strange man. 

     "Stories had been told near a hundred years about these woods being haunted. Something about a woman who was killed when the town first got built. This is one of the first houses, you know" he said proudly, looking up at the house, you didn't doubt it. "Every now and again, folks come poking around only to wind up missing or dead. It's mostly chalked up to animal attacks, but I know better, I've seen it" he claimed. 

     "You've seen a ghost?" You asked, not quite believing him. About the ghost, sure, there was definitely something here, but he wasn't even able to sit up straight. He probably saw an animal and claimed it was a ghost. 

     "Yes ma'am, I sure did. Just at the edge of those trees there" he pointed over to the ominous looking woods. You nodded your head. 

     "Do you live here alone?" Sam asked. 

     "Just me, I'm the last in my family line; house had to stay in the family, you see. It's the only way the ghost don't attack the whole town" he spoke proudly of that fact. 

     "Do you mind if we look around?" You asked and the man shrugged. 

     "It's your graves they'll be digging" he then went inside without another word. You exchanged a confused glance with Sam, then look back at the trees. 

     "I guess we should take that as a yes" You said and headed over. The tree line was nothing special, just the opening to a forest like any other you had seen. You both looked around, each taking a side and looking around. You found nothing and headed back over to Sam. "Find anything?" You called out once he was close enough. He shook his head. "Should we check the woods?" 

     "No, it's going to be dark soon. Let's get back to the hotel and see what we can dig up about the town" Sam told you and you nodded. 

***

     Dean was already back at the hotel with takeout for everything. He hadn't been sure what you wanted so he got you the same order as Sam and hoped for the best. You thanked him and grabbed the salad and he handed you a beer. You took it gratefully and sat down at the table, getting ready to look for anything that would help. 

     Before long, Sam was laying across one of the bed, completely passed out and snoring. It was hard to concentrate now, plus your eyes wanted to close so badly that you were willing to simply sleep in the chair. You yawned and stretched. 

     "Should get some sleep" Dean said, exiting the bathroom. You nodded, might as well, research wasn't exactly going over well. 

     "I think so too" you agreed and made your way over to the bathroom to get ready. You only brought shorts and a tank top to sleep in, since it was the middle of summer and everything tended to be hot and sticky. You changed and washed your face. You came back out to Dean lying in bed, facing away from the bathroom, you yawned again and made your way over to the couch. 

     "What are you doing?" Dean asked, not bothering to sit up but you could see that his eyes were opened. 

     "Going to bed?" You asked, sitting on the couch. He sat up and let the blanket fall away from him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and you tried not to stare at his toned chest. 

      "We're both adults (Y/N), I think we can share a bed" he said, his tone almost nice. You rolled your eyes and got up and pulled out the knife you had placed under the couch. He moved over and pulled the covers up to let you in. You tried to ignore the fact that he simply slept in his underwear as you got in. You placed the knife underneath your pillow, as usually. You weren't surprised when Dean didn't seem bothered by this, most hunters had acquired this habit. 

     "Fine, but if you try anything, I will stab you". 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I swear! Thanks for reading!

     You heard Sam get up and in the shower. It was too early to get up, the sun just barely started coming out but you knew you should get up as well. You wondered if you were still too sore to go for a run, you did not want to take any more time healing than you absolutely had to. No, running could wait, you might as well stay in bed where it's nice and warm while you have the excuse. Sam ended his shower and came back out, you mumbled a sleepy hello. 

     "Oh, didn't realize you were up. I'm going to go get us some breakfast, any requests?" Sam whispered, trying not to wake up his brother. 

     "Anything you get is fine with me, just make sure to bring coffee" you stressed the last part, you would be even more grumpy without your coffee. 

     "Yes, if I learned anything over the past few days, it's to make sure you have your coffee" Sam laughed and left the motel room. You settled back in to bed, closing your eyes for just a moment when you felt Dean move around. He turned over and placed a hand on your hip, bringing you into him. You instinctively grabbed the knife before you could even think about it. You tossed yourself on top of him, knife to the throat. It was safe to say that Dean was also fully awake now. 

     "Whoa sorry, I forgot you were there" he spoke quickly. You blinked a few times, letting you brain wake up and take the blade away from his throat. "Although, I'm not complaining about the position" he smirked, his hands tracing up your thighs to your hips. You were also now fully aware that you were straddling him, feeling his arousal pressing against you.

     "Don't make me stab you", you narrowed your eyes at him in warning. The knife was still in your hand and pointed towards him. He held up his hands in surrender. Thinking for a moment, you decided to put the knife on the table, away from you and your violent instincts. 

     "So cranky" Dean spoke quietly. You rolled your eyes and headed straight for the shower before Dean could. A nice hot shower would clear your mind. 

***

     Sam was back with breakfast shortly after you settled into research mode. You looked up historic town records, mainly on anyone who owned that house previously to the creepy man's family. You found that it had been in the Dawson family since it was built and except for what seemed like a very distance cousin, the creepy man was indeed the last surviving member. 

     Sam passed you a coffee and you took it gratefully, mumbling a thank you before you took a sip. The wonderful smell of coffee filled your nose, making you forget about everything for a moment, however, only for a moment. 

     "Hey guys, I think I found something" you called the two brothers over. You scrolled through a few newspaper articles to show them what you found. "All these girls went missing between 1904 and 1906" you started. 

     "That's a lot of girls in just two years" Dean commented. Indeed, it was, at least 42 were reported missing and a few turned up dead and barely recognizable. "Did they ever find who did it?"

     "No, but it turns out a few of the girls were found near the tree lot next to that house Sam and I visited yesterday. The same place that girl was killed a few days ago. Town's folk got to talking, as they do in a small town, and blamed the Dawson's teenage son" you scrolled through a few more articles. "It looks like just a few weeks later, he went missing; they never found him" you concluded. 

     "So, we're thinking the town's people took justice into their own hands?" You shrugged it was a good theory. 

     "Now we just have to find out which spirit is doing the killing now, maybe the boy is continuing his work from beyond the grave?" Sam asked he seemed a little skeptical. 

     "Alright Sammy, you find out where he was buried and toast the sucker if we're not back by nightfall. (Y/N) and I will go to the woods to see if we can figure out anything else that may help" Dean commanded, grabbing his keys and jacket. 

     "What are we looking for, a mass grave?" You asked, wondering why you were going along with his plan. You didn't want to be stuck in the woods with Dean. 

     "Actually, that would be helpful" Dean mused and you rolled your eyes. You just had to come along, didn't you? Instead of arguing, you left Sam to research and got into the impala with Dean, ready to go for a long walk in the middle of nowhere. 

***

     "We've been walking for hours and haven't found anything Dean" you grumbled. At least it was a nice day out, not too cold but not too hot either. Dean was slightly ahead of you, looking around intently. You on the other hand, were lazily looking around, for anything that would get you out of the woods or at least entertain you. 

     "We still have plenty of daylight, suck it up princess" Dean called back to you. You rolled your eyes and decided to switch directions. That's when you found it, a small cave on the side of a rather large hill. You could have sworn you had already passed this part, but you could have been wrong after all. You checked back on Dean once more, he was no longer paying attention to you. You shrugged your shoulder and went inside, you had a small flashlight in your pocket that you took out. It wasn't a large light, but it let you at least see where you were stepping. 

     The cave floor was muddy and damp with a mossy smell to it at first. The deeper you got, the worse the smell was. Until it got so bad that you thought you were going to be sick. You knew that smell though, it was all too familiar to a hunter. You looked around quickly and began to notice material positions, you rooted through them a little, noticing things that were old and some that were knew. You had a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach, you needed to find Dean, this wasn't a ghost you were dealing with.


	6. Chapter 6

     You ran out of the cave, hitting into Dean before you could stop yourself. You fell to the ground with a thud and a groan, clutching your head from where you had hit Dean. 

     "What's the rush princess?" Dean asked, offering you a hand to help you off the ground. You took it, only because you didn't have time to argue with him. 

     "It's not a ghost" you started, trying to avoid the headache coming on. "It's a Wendigo" you breathed out. You heard Dean mumble a curse, quickly looking around for any sign of the monster. Not that it would do any good, they were fast and immune to the only weapons you brought along. 

     "We need to get out of here before it notices us" Dean whispered. You were sure you were too late for that, you had been in these woods all morning. You nodded anyway as Dean led the way. Any noise, a tree branch cracking or a bird singing would have you on edge. You had only ever dealt with a Wendigo once before, and it hadn't been pretty. 

     "Dean, help!" Sam's voice came. You both paused, looking at each other, wondering what you should do. Wendigo's were notorious for being able to mimic human voices, it's how they got a lot of their victims. 

     "Should we take the chance?" You asked, but he didn’t seem sure about it. "He knows where we are, he may have come looking for us" you rationalized, if it was Sam, you couldn't leave him to die. Plus, he had been nothing but nice to you, you owed him that much. Dean took out his phone to check, maybe he tried to call. 

     "No signal, alright, if we do this, we need to work together" Dean stressed and you nodded. You took the knife from its sheath on your hip, it wouldn't do much against a Wendigo, but it made you feel better. Slowly, you both began walking in the direction of the voice, and that was the last thing you remembered before seeing black. 

***

     You groaned, pain radiated up your arms from your shoulder. Your wrists were bound and raw but at least your feet could touch the floor. The smell told you that you were back in the cave you found. Slowly, you managed to open your eyes, you blinked a few times as your eyes adjusted to the dark. On your right side, Dean was still knocked out and tied up the same way you were. No sign of Sam however, it had been a trap. 

     "Should've stayed in the bunker" you mumbled. Your hands wrapped around the rope, testing it to see if you could bring it down. When you couldn't, you decided that it would hold your weight. You simply needed to get the knife that was by your ankle. You wrapped the rope around one hand, using the other to grip the rope as you tried to support your body weight. From there, you could bring your feet up, folding your body in half to get the knife. 

     The first try was unsuccessful and you were happy that Dean was still passed out instead of making rude remarks. You tried again, and again, on the sixth try you managed to get the knife. It was sharp and cut through the rope like it was butter. You sighed in relief when your arms were able to move down to your sides. Turning around, you began to work on Dean's rope. 

     "Nice view" Dean mumbled, you realized when you moved to get his ropes untied, your breasts were shoved up against his face. You rolled your eyes and quickly sliced the rope, causing Dean to fall to the ground ungracefully. 

     "Not the time to be a perv, Dean" you told him. "We need to find something to kill the wendigo with, help me look" you ordered. You ignored him as he got up and began looking around the cave. There were larges piles of forgotten clothes, backpacks and other materials scattered through the cave. You felt something off underneath your feet so you moved around the dirt, it was a track. "I think this use to be a mining cave" you called out to Dean, as quiet as you could. 

     "I think you're right" Dean called back, going through a few other things in another pile. "Jackpot!" You heard him call. You rushed over to see what he had found, laying underneath discarded and ripped clothing was a box of old dynamite. 

     "Will that still work?" You asked as he pried the top of the box opened. It seemed dry, you both took one out and examined them. You turned back to Dean who wore a Cheshire cat grin. 

     "Only one way to find out". You watched as he worked, helping out where you could however you had never worked with dynamite before. You were to be the bait, then as Dean had put it, you needed to run like hell. You watched as he got in position, he was going to get you killed, you just knew it. Luckily, you didn’t have too long to ponder the nature of your death when you heard the familiar sound of the Wendigo. It was coming back from the woods, you were in position, not moving. Once Dean knew you could get away, he would give you the signal, so with your eyes closed, you waited. 

     It seemed like you waited forever for the monster to tear you apart. Then you heard the signal and you took off running faster than you ever had before. You could hear the fizzle of the dynamite as you met up with Dean. You both pushed forward quickly and threw yourself behind some large trees as the explosion rang out. You were out of breath, sore and felt like you could sleep for weeks. 

     "Remind me to never listen to you again" you breathed out and Dean laughed. You both lay your head on the trees, resting for a moment. 

     "We survived, didn't we?" He laughed. You shook your head but laughed as well, the heat from the explosion still warming you. 

     "Just barely". 

***

     "You two look like hell" Sam said as you both walked into the motel. You hadn’t been able to see reflection of yourself, so you assumed he was right. Your hair was a mess, your whole body felt dirty, sticky and sweating. If you looked anything like how you felt, it was definitely terrible. 

     "That's sweet, Sammy" Dean chuckled. "We took out the Wendigo" he told him. Sam starred at you both confused, right, he hadn't been there for that. 

     "It wasn't a ghost, just a resident Wendigo eating up all the young girls and probably anyone else it could get its hands on" you added. Sam nodded, unsure of what to say. "Sorry you missed all the fun", you teased and he gave you a small smile. He closed his laptop, no need for any more research. 

     "I say we take a shower and head back to the bunker" Dean said, getting up and stretching. You smiled and moved past him, pushing him back down on the bed. 

     "I agree, but I get to shower first" you laughed when he glared at you but that didn't stop you from slamming the door in his face. You quickly showered, the insistent banging on the bathroom door causing you to hurry before it broke down. You could hear Sam trying to tell him to stop, but it didn't seem to work. You brushed threw your wet hair, putting it up and putting on some clean clothes, you felt as good as new, besides your whole body hurting from the hunt of course. 

     "About damn time" Dean said when you opened the door. You rolled your eyes and moved out of his way, he slammed the door as well and you heard the shower start up again. 

     "Might as well pack up" Sam said and you nodded, getting your stuff ready. You threw everything in to the trunk as Dean came out with his own bag. It was getting late, it would be dark out before you reached the bunker but you couldn't wait to get into bed and have a good night's rest. You climbed into the backseat of the Impala, letting Sam have the front again. You rested your head on the seat and stretched out, you were ready for the long drive back. 


	7. Chapter 7

     You tossed and turned for a few hours, unable to sleep once again. The darkness of the room was making your heart beat faster and you felt a panic attack rising. You hadn't had one in quite some time, you knew why they were starting again however. Thoughts of the demon had plagued you since the attack and eventually you would have to leave the bunker to find the demonic bastard. 

     You sighed, there was no point in worrying about it tonight though. You were still healing from that attack and the Wendigo hunt, making your body ache all over. You threw the blankets off your legs, shivering as the cold air hit them. You cursed yourself for wearing a night shirt, sure it was long enough to cover your ass but it felt your legs exposed. You thought about getting under the covers again, just to be warm, but you still wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

     Your bare feet padded lightly on the bunker floor, you hoped no one else would wake at the sound of you moving about. You headed over to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of Scotch that was under the counter and sat down on the floor. You took the top off and drank a bit, hoping this would allow you to sleep. 

     "You're up late" Dean's voice didn't startle you, you weren't easily scared. Although he was lucky you didn't have a weapon handy. 

     "Maybe I'm just up early" you argued, a fake smile plastered on your face as you took another drink. 

     "Well then, it's a little early to be drinking scotch, don't you think?" Dean commented, amusement was evident on his face as he watched you. 

     "It's never a bad time to be drinking scotch" you scoffed, and he laughed. He headed towards you and sat down next to you. 

     "I suppose you're right" he agreed, holding out his hand. You placed the bottle in it and watched him take a drink. He leaned his head against the counter, looking up at the ceiling. "So I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either?" He asked, a sincerity to his tone you hadn't heard from yet. 

     "No" you answered, deciding to look up at the ceiling as well. Anywhere was better than looking at him, not that he wasn't nice to look at, he was just infuriating most of the time. 

     "Want to talk about it?" Dean gave you the bottle back as you scoffed. You took a drink and handed it back to him before you turned around to stare at him. 

     “Would you like to talk about the reason you’re up so late and drinking with a girl you barely know on your kitchen floor?” You smiled at him while he glared at you. 

     “Fine, I get it, you don’t want to talk. You didn’t have to rude about it” Dean took another drink and handed it back. You sat back again, leaning your head on the cupboard again. It was silent for a while until Dean decided to break that silence once more. "So, you're almost all healed, any plans when you get out?" Dean asked. He made it sound like you were stuck in a hospital or a prison. 

     "I'm going to hunt" you replied, seemed like the only logical thing to say. You really hadn't thought about what you would do. You assumed your apartment was rented to someone else by now, someone who showed up and paid their rent on time. Your normal, boring job was probably no longer available either, you hadn't been there for weeks. Might as well go back to hunting. 

     "Are you going after that same demon again?" Dean asked, grabbing the scotch bottle out of your hand. You angrily tried to take it back but he kept it out of your reach and the liquor was getting to you. 

     "For your information asshole, I didn't go after the demon, it came after me". You regretted your words as soon as they came out. You weren't supposed to tell them that, you didn't want their pity or their help. The look in Dean's eyes made you groan as you snatched the bottle back from him. 

     "So you weren't hunting that thing?" Dean clarified as he got up to chase after you. You wanted to run, but you knew you would fall. Drinking all that scotch, while sitting down, was not a good idea. You were dizzy but you were determined to get away from Dean. He grabbed your shoulder and pushed you against the wall. "It's rude to walk away when someone is talking to you, sweetheart" Dean looked angry. 

     "It's none of your business, Winchester, just leave me alone" you told him before swiping your leg and kicking him down, away from you. What you didn't expect was for him to grab your arm and haul you down with him. You cursed as the bottle shattered in your hands, you couldn't see the cuts but you saw the blood. 

     You hear Dean curse as you both try and sit up. You hear Sam's door open before the footsteps come running down the hall. 

     "What the hell is going on?' Sam asked. You didn't respond, simply tried to get up off the ground but you fell back down. "Here, let me help you" Sam sighed, grabbing both your arms. You tried to protest but he was already hauling you to your feet. 

     "We just had a little spat Sammy, it's fine, go back to bed" Dean told him, getting up from the ground on his own. Sam looked down at your hand, the blood running down your arm. 

     "It's fine Sam, I'm fine" you told him. He gave you a sweet smile and nodded, heading back to his room. You opened your hand to assess the damage, there was still glass in a few of the wounds, you would have to get that out. 

     "Come on, I will help you get those out" Dean mumbled. Again, you wanted to protest, but you could barely see straight, let alone get small pieces of glass out of your hand. So, you followed him to the bathroom where he sat you on the toilet. He kneelled in front of you with the first aid kit on the side. 

     "I can do this myself" you tried weakly. The look Dean gave you told you that he didn't believe a word you just said. 

     "So, are you going to tell me why there is a demon after you?" Dean asked. He took a few pieces of glass out and set them aside, wiping the blood away as he did this. 

     "No" you responded, unwilling to compromise your rule. Dean sighed, taking another large piece of glass out of your hand. 

     "I'm just trying to help, you obviously hadn't been prepared for the attack which means you weren't expecting it. Now, a woman like you who is always on her guard, I find it hard to believe you weren't expecting an attack" Dean reasoned. You looked down at your hands, watching the blood pool. 

     "It's my own fault, I let myself get soft" you responded sadly. Dean kept working as he waited for you to say more but you didn't. There wasn't anything else you wanted to say. 

     "I think you should stay here a little while longer" Dean finally said. He was disinfecting your wound and just finished wrapping it when you pulled it away from him. You saw him roll his eyes as he got up from the ground. 

     "I don't need your charity, Dean" you told him angrily. You stepped around the shards of glass and the first aid kit, making your way out of the bathroom. You tried to remember which one was your room, why did all the door look the same?

     "It's not charity, you're a badass hunter and we could use your help as much as you could use ours" Dean tried to reason. You wanted to get away from him, so you opened a door at random. "That's my room, (Y/N)" Dean told you. You cursed out loud. 

     "If I agree to stay, will you leave me alone?" You asked, turning around to watch him grin in the door way. 

     "For tonight, sure thing, sweetheart" he agreed. You shook your head, annoyed with yourself but more annoyed with him. You pushed yourself past him and into the hallway again. 

     "Stop calling me that" you seethed, heading for any other door that could possibly be your room. From the distance you were quickly putting between yourself and Dean, you could hear him yell. 

     "Not a chance, sweetheart!"


	8. Chapter 8

     “I have a case!” Both Dean and Sam yelled, coming into the library. You looked up from the book you were reading to see the confusion on their faces. Shaking your head, you went back to your book as the brother’s argued about which case they should take. Castiel even popped in to try and mitigate the argument. It was getting hard to concentrate on the lore book you were reading, and you sighed out loud, putting your books down. 

     “There are four of us, I think we can tag team this” you told them. All three of them stopped and looked at you. It felt as though you had broken them for a moment, before Sam’s lips turned up into a smile. 

     “That’s just not the way we do things here sweetheart” Dean started but Sam silenced him by holding up his hand. You knew Dean wouldn’t agree to anything you suggested, so you waited to see what Sam would say.

     “I think this could work” he started. You smirked as you seen Dean’s blank expression. He couldn’t seem to find his words. “I can take Cas to Illinois for my case while you and (Y/N) take care of your ghost case in Main” Sam finished. 

     “Why do you get to decide the teams?” Dean asked. You rolled your eyes, you didn’t really want to be stuck with Dean either, but you weren’t going to pitch a fit about it. 

     “No one else seems to have any complaints, so this is what we’re doing” Sam smiled before grabbing a few books and Castiel’s arm. “See you in a few days!”

***

     “Will you hurry up!” You yelled at Dean. You were in the middle of a graveyard, in the middle of the night, in a terrible snow storm as you watched Dean try and light a fire. 

     “I’m working on it!” Dean yelled back at you. You angrily scoffed as you paced around, back and forth, trying to gain some heat. 

     “Well you’re not working fast enough!” You complained. By the time he finally got the dead body lit, you couldn’t feel your hands. Dean yelled triumphantly, while you simply made a bee-line for baby. You couldn’t wait to get into a heated area. You opened the passage side and crawled in, bringing your knees to your chest to try and get some warmth. 

     Dean moved into the driver’s seat, groaning as he started baby. In a quick moment, you were out of the graveyard and back to the bunker. You couldn’t wait to get into a heated shower, you could imagine how it would feel. It would sting at first, but then feel oh so amazing. 

     The car made a terrible sound and Dean let off the gas. You could see the confusion in his eyes as he tested out the gas again. Another noise and Dean began moving to the side of the road, or what you assumed was the side of the road. The car sputtered to a spot and you looked at Dean. 

     “What the hell is going on?” You asked. You watched as Dean fiddled with the keys, trying to start the car once more but nothing happened. 

     “I don’t know” Dean was surprised. “This never happens to baby, I make sure of it. Just yesterday, I checked all the fluids, everything was fine” Dean defended. 

     “Maybe it’s the cold?” You asked. Dean turned and glared at you before he put his hand on the door handle. “Wait, you’re not planning on going out there, are you?” You asked, surprised. 

     “How else do you expect us to get out of here?” Dean asked. Unfortunately, he had a point. You gave in and let Dean open the door. The blast of cold made you curl into yourself as he left, slamming the door shut. You tried to keep your eye on Dean, but there was no point. The snow had picked up so much that it was basically a whiteout. 

     It was only a few minutes before Dean came back in. He moved quickly, slamming the door shut and wiping the snow off of his jacket. He sighed and gripped the steering wheel before looking at you. 

     “I don’t think we’re going anywhere in baby, we should call for Cas” he sighed before closing his eyes and mumbling a prayer for Castiel. You waited, but the sounds of fluttering wings never came. Dean opened his eyes and cursed. 

     "They must be busy with their own hunt" you concluded. It wasn't looking good for either of you. You looked around the car for a moment before locking the doors and climbing into the backseat. The car was soon going to get really cold, you and Dean needed to stay warm. 

     "What are you doing?" He asked, watching your curiously. You gathered a few blankets that you had packed in the car, just in case. Dean had made fun of you, but you were some glade that you threw them in now. 

     "We're obviously not getting out of here until either the storm ends or Castiel comes to get us. We need to stay warm" you told him. "So get back here" you added. Dean thought about it for a moment, then managed to pull himself into the backseat. You piled the blankets on him and began removing your jacket, your shirt and then your pants, leaving you only in your underwear and shivering. 

     "Are you trying to commit suicide?" Dean asked as you took the blankets from him. You rolled your eyes at him, annoyed that you were stuck in a car with the man. 

     "No you idiot, body heat is the best way to stay warm so strip" you ordered. He mumbled something you couldn't hear but did what you asked. He removed his jacket, shirt and jeans as well. You draped the blankets across the both of you as you moved closer, feeling instantly warmer the minute his skin touched yours. You used your jackets and clothes as extra insulation. Once everything was done, you wrapped your arms around Dean and got comfortable. 

     "How long do you think the storm will last?" Dean asked as he placed his arm around your waist. You looked outside but all you could see was white. 

     "I don't know, storms like this can last for hours or for days. Hopefully Castiel will be able to find us soon" you told him. The car fell quiet, the only thing you could hear was Dean's heart beating in his chest. 

     "Can I ask you something?" Dean asked, not moving or looking down at you. You had hoped this would be a quiet, we should never speak of this again, kind of experience. 

     "Well I suppose I can't run away, so go ahead" you sighed. Dean looked to be rethinking his questions but settled on asking anyway. 

     "The other night, you said you had let yourself get soft. What did you mean by that?" You didn't really want to talk about that, but you were right when you said you couldn't run away. It was either answer the question, get into a large fight or take your chances outside. Neither of those options seemed great, so you picked the less uncomfortable. 

     "Because I had gotten out" you told him plainly. "I quit hunting, started working at a bar and let myself believe that I was finally free of the life. The life that killed my fiancé, my parents and my siblings" you told him, holding back a tear that threatened to fall. 

     "I'm sorry" Dean said quietly. You looked out the window, instead of seeing the pity on Dean's face. You try not to think about it, especially now that the demon was back. 

     "The demon that attacked me, he was the one who killed my family, and anyone I ever loved" you offered. If you were this far into it, you might as well explain or else you would simply be waiting for him to ask more question. 

     "Why would it do that? Demons usually don't fixate on someone like that" Dean was confused, you didn't blame him. It wasn't exactly a normal hunting story. You sat up a bit but didn't move away from him. 

     "I grew up in the life" you started. You could tell Dean was confused, he had asked you a specific question, but you were getting to it. "From the time I was a toddler, I knew that monsters existed. When I turned sixteen, I was on a hunt with my family, a demon was possessing a preacher. He got away unfortunately but the preacher lived". You took a deep breath. 

     "Later on, that month, the demon visited me, wearing some other poor unfortunately soul. I found out his name was Bael and he asked me to come with him, I refused. He said he had been watching me and that he loved me" you paused, looking at Dean. 

     "Demons can't love". 

     "That's what I said, and he didn't take too kindly to that. Before I could react, I was pinned against the wall while he killed my family. I managed to get away, but not in enough time to stop him. The next time I saw him, I was eighteen and newly engaged" you held a sad smile for a moment. "He was a hunter as well, we had planned on getting married in the spring. The demon took him away from me too, made me watch. He said that I could never get close to anyone, that I was his" you shuddered at the thought. 

     Dean held you closer to him, his hand tracing circles on your back as you calmed yourself. You had never planned on telling Dean this much, but at least now he would stop asking. 

     "This is why I should leave the bunker; you and Sam are in danger if I'm around. I'm better off on my own" you told him firmly. Dean scoffed. 

     "That’s a load of crap" Dean snapped. "Do you know how many monsters Sammy and I have gunning for us? We are always in danger but we protect each other" Dean was adamant. "There is no way I am letting you go out on your own, you want to take out this demon, fine, but we do it together" he told you. 

     "I can't ask that of you, or Sam" you whispered. 

     "You didn't ask, I am telling you that's what's going to happen" Dean spoke firmly. You chuckled slightly as his insistence on the manner. 

     "You're a jerk" you told him jokingly. Dean got a large toothy grin on his face. 

     "I know" he said. He pulled you in closer, the smile faded into something else, you weren't sure what. You looked into his green eyes and watched them flicker down to your lips. You took in a large breath as he moved closer, the flutter of wings being lost to your ears. 

     "Do you require my assistance?" Casitel's voice forced you both to move apart. An angry sigh escaped Dean's lips. 

     "You have terrible timing Cas". 


	9. Chapter 9

     "Have you fixed the damn heat yet?" You yelled through the bunker. You weren't sure what was broken but all of a sudden, the bunker had turned into a sauna. You had managed to pull on a pair denim shorts and a bathing suit top but it still felt like too much. You held a cold beer to your chest to try and cool down as you walked around the tower, looking for Dean. 

     You found him on his back underneath a large machine. You guessed it was the culprit for your recent heatwave inside the bunker. He cursed and rolled himself out from underneath the machine. His chest had a few smudges on it, as did his jeans. 

     "I'm working on it" he grumbled before looking up at you. He paused for a moment before looking away quickly. "Can't you go and put on some more clothes?" He asked rudely. The heat was making you all a little snippy with each other so you ignored it. 

     "If I put on anymore clothes, I will melt. Besides, Sam has been going around in swimming trunks all day, you haven't said anything to him" you countered. Sam had actually left to get some groceries, you had contemplated going with him, but you had work to do in the Library. Dean looked as if he wanted to argue with you but thought better of it. 

     "I thought you were doing research?" Dean asked, changing the subject. You rolled your eyes and took a drink of your beer. 

     "I was, I needed a break" you told him bluntly. He nodded, deciding not to respond so you headed back to the library to finish your work. 

     "I'm back!" You heard Sam yell out into the bunker. You smiled and went to meet him, hoping he had gotten the ice cream and popsicles you had asked for. He held up the bag with a smile once he saw you bounce into the room. "I didn't forget!" He laughed. 

     "Good, I would have been pissed!" You laughed and grabbed the bag from him. You followed Sam into the kitchen, grabbing a spoon and sitting on the counter with your ice cream. 

     "So how are you and Dean making out?" Sam asked. You gave him a questioning look with the spoon still in your mouth. He noticed the look and clarified his question. "Well since you've been here, you and Dean regularly get into screaming matches with each other but for the past week, nothing. It's been too quiet since you got back from that last hunt with him, did something happen?" Sam asked. 

     "Of course not, maybe I just don't feel like arguing this week" you told Sam as you looked into the ice cream. You hoped he didn't see the light tinge to your face. 

     "Oh, well Cas did say that the two of you were pretty cozy when he showed up" Sam wasn't looking at you now, he was too busy putting the food away. You glared at him, even though he couldn't see you. 

     "Cas used the word 'cozy'?" You asked. Sam smiled and turned around after putting the last thing away. He smiled at you and laughed. 

     "Okay, no he did not use that work. But he did describe exactly what he seen, without missing a single detail". You paused for a moment, wondering what to say. 

     "We were just trying to stay warm", is what you decided to go with; since that was the truth. Sam laughed again. You hopped off the counter and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sam on his own. 

     "Whatever you say!" You heard him yell out to you. You rolled your eyes but didn't go back to argue your point, it would just make you look like you were hiding something. 

***

     You sat with a book in one hand and a Popsicle in the other. Dean hadn't been able to fix the heat so he sat beside you reading the manual he had found while looking for parts. Much to Deans annoyance, you hadn't put on anymore clothes and it was beginning to distract him. You did notice the way he looked up from the manual as you absent-mindlessly sucked on the Popsicle, hoping it would cool your down. You also didn't notice the way his eyes racked over your body when you stood up or stretched. 

     He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sam came into the room, running gear on. He stretched at he went, smirking when he noticed his brother looked away from you quickly. 

     "I'm going for a run" Sam announced. You looked up from the book and around to him. 

     "You're going for a run in this heat?" He laughed as he zipped up his jacket and got his music ready to play. 

     "You do realize it’s not this hot outside right? Why did you think I kept telling you to get some fresh air?" Sam asked but you just shrugged your shoulders. 

     "Enjoy Sammy" was all Dean said as he went back to reading the manual. You watched as Sam ran up the stairs and opened the door. The large clang told you he was gone and it was quiet once more. You looked at your book, but you didn't feel like researching anymore. Instead you got up, your hands above your head as you arched your back to stretch. 

     "Want a beer?" You asked Dean. He didn't respond though, he simply stared at you. You waved your hand in front of his face, getting his attention. 

     "Sorry, what?" He asked. You looked at him curiously, wondering what could have made him space out like that, it wasn't like Dean to be so unaware. 

     "I asked you if you wanted a beer?" He nodded his head and you went to get some. You wondered if you should ask if he was alright, but you assumed that would just start an argument and it had been so quiet lately. Instead, you just grabbed two beer and headed back. You held yours to your chest, like you had been doing all day to cool down. The other, you handed to Dean. 

     "Thanks" he mumbled. He looked away from you as you took your seat. Once you sat down, the power went out, leaving you in the dark with only the emergency lights coming on. 

     "Great, what now" Dean mumbled. You closed your book and got up again, looking around for any threats. Nothing made a sound, it seemed to be just a normal power outage. 

     "I think your bunkers falling apart" you told Dean with a smile. He simply rolled his eyes at you. 

***

     "Tell me again why you cut the power to the bunker?" Castiel asked, he still didn't fully understand Sam's plan. Sam shut the fuse box, there was one inside as well but it would take Dean a while to find it. 

     "Because I am playing cupid" Sam smiled but that didn't seem to help Castiel's understanding of the situation. 

     "And to do that, you had to lock them in the bunker with no power?" He asked again. Sam sighed and nodded his head. 

     "Yes, it is the only way they will stop being stubborn and talk to each other" Sam said, for what felt like the hundredth time. Sam smiled at Castiel, clapping him on the back and leading him over to the impala. "Now, while they are in there attempting to avoid their feelings, we are going to have a night on the town". 


	10. Chapter 10

     You held the flashlight up at an angle while Dean chased wires, trying to figure out what was wrong with the lights. Nothing he tried seemed to work however and you were getting annoyed. Turns out when the power was cut, the heat turned off as well and you were started to shiver. You wouldn't have complained so much but because the heat had been sweltering just a few hours earlier, you were in next to no clothing.

     "Bet you're wishing you took my advice now and put more clothes on" Dean teased and you rolled your eyes.

     "Shut up, or I will kick you" you told him. Sometimes, that man could be infuriating. He huffs and sits up for a moment before getting back on his feet.

     "I have no idea what's causing this, the only other thing I can think of is maybe one of the ancient computers they kept down here short-circuited" he answers.

     "Do those computers even work?" You asked. It seemed hardly likely that they would, but then again, you weren't too tech savvy.

     "Fuck knows!" He sighed in exacerbation and began to lead the way. You are following closely behind, wondering if you would be able to get a sweater soon. Although, that would admit to Dean that he had been right, and you didn't want to do that. You walked into the room after Dean and began looking around. The computers lined one half of the room and there was just a door on the other half.

     “I can go check out this room” you told Dean. He looked up from the computers to see what you were talking about.

     “There’s just shelves with weird bottles in it” he told you. You shrugged and opened it anyway, wanting to look around. You grabbed a few jars, looking closely at the contents. They didn’t seem like too much, not to you anyway. In fact, the room itself was a little creepy. “Find anything?” Dean asked, poking his head through the door. You jumped and dropped the jar in your hands. The crash was loud as the liquid in the far turned to smoke.

     “You scared the crap out of me!” You yelled at him. You backed up into Dean as the smoke began to rise and move around. “That’s not good, is it?” You asked.

     “Um, no it’s not. Last time the wicked witch came out of one of those jars” Dean told you, grabbing your shoulders and backing you up.

     “From the Wizard of Oz?” You asked, not really believing him. He nodded and breathed out a ‘yes’ as the smoke began to grow larger and a white bunny in vest popped out. He looked at a pocket watch and back up at you and Dean.

     “I’m late, I’m late!” It screeched out before taking off through the bunker.

     “Please tell me that was not-” you were cut off.

     “I think it was” Dean answered. You both kept moving back as the smoke took a larger form. A large winged creature came into view. Its wings seemed too small for its body and a long neck ended with a rounded head. Its teeth were large, and its eyes were fixed on you.

     “We should run” you told Dean. He nodded and took off, you closely behind him as you slammed the door behind you. You both ran through the bunker, ending up by the front door.

     “What the hell was that thing?” Dean asked. You caught your breath, listening intently to ensure that it wasn’t chasing you.

     “I think that was the Jabberwocky” you told him. “What the hell did the Men of Letters keep in this bunker?” You asked angrily.

     “A little bit of everything, apparently” Dean grumbled. He looked around, you had no weapons on you and the power was still out. “We should lock it in and go get Sam for backup” Dean told you. You nodded and followed him up the stairs. Dean grabbed the door and tried to open it; it didn’t budge.

     “Come on Dean, hurry up” you hissed. You looked back, hoping the Jabberwocky wasn’t followed you yet. Dean glared at you before trying the door again. When he didn’t open, he let a frustrated yell and hit the door with a balled fist.

     “We’re locked in” he said.

     “What?” You asked, pushing him aside. You tried the door yourself, pulling on it until you were sure you were going to break something in your body. You cursed.

     “I told you” Dean huffed. Before you could argue with him, a loud screech came echoing through the bunker. “We should find some weapons” Dean whispered, and you nodded. He took your hand firmly and ran down the stairs. You ran through the bunker, being dragged by Dean down different turns before he picked a room and pushed you in.

    “Why are we in your room?” You asked, looking around.

    “Because, I have a stock pile of weapons” Dean smirked. You laughed and opened one of his drawers and grabbed a plaid shirt of his. You put it on, even though he was glaring at you. “I’m freezing!” You told him. His glared turned into a smirk.

     “Can’t say that I don’t like the look of you in my shirt”, you rolled your eyes. Dean got on the floor and pulled out a large metal box. Opening it, there were different types of guns and knives. You grabbed a large knife and a M1911 pistol, attaching it to your hip. Dean settled for a shotgun and cocked it. “We could die tonight” Dean told you.

     “And that’s different from any other night, how?” You asked him, hands on your hips. Dean smiled, moving closer to you.

     “I’m just saying, maybe we should make the most of the night” he told you, his hands caressing your side. For a moment you were tempted, but a loud screech took you right out of that moment. You sighed, and placed a hand on Dean’s chest, pushing him back.

     “Maybe we should just hunt the Jabberwocky and survive the night".


	11. Chapter 11

     The bunker was quiet, far too quiet when you knew where was a giant, supposedly fictional, monster walking around and waiting to eat you. Dean took the lead, searching around every corner before signally you to follow him. By now, you assumed you had covered barely a quarter of the bunker, you swore the place grew in size every time you were looking for something. 

     A low growl came from somewhere in the bunker, echoing off the cement walls and making it hard to pin point the exact location. Your legs were still bare, with only shorts on and knife strapped to your thigh; so, you weren’t certain if the goosebumps were from the cold or the noise the Jabberwock made. 

     “We’re going to die by a fictional character” you complained, rounding another corner with your gun raised. You could barely make out Dean rolling his eyes at you. 

     “We aren’t going to die, if a little kid could take it out, then so can we” Dean told you. At least he sounded confident, it was helping to boost your own. 

     “It was a boy who killed the Jabberwock” you told him pointedly. Dean stopped for a moment and turned around. 

     “Really? I thought it was Alice that killed it”. 

     “That’s the movie, dumbass” you told him while moving around him to take the lead. “In the poem, I think it’s just a boy. I mean, the poem is rather nonsensical and I’m no literary scholar but I think that’s how it goes” you told him. Dean shrugged and followed closely behind you. 

     “I suppose we could always ask Sam, his nose is always in a book, he would probably know” Dean settled. 

     “Sure, if we survive this, we can ask him” you finished. Another low growl hit your ears, this time it seemed closer so you stopped. You tried to listen again, holding your hand up to Dean’s mouth to quiet the impending question he was going to ask about stopping. Soon, you were able to hear a thumping and realized that it was the monster's footsteps and it was coming towards you. 

     Your eyes widened, you did not want to face that thing head on. Looking around, you found a door and quickly opened it, pushing Dean inside. It turned out to be a closet, so you were pressed up against Dean, his hot breath tickling your ear. 

     “What the hell” Dean whispered, angrily. 

     “It’s coming this way and I did not want to get eaten. Our best chance is taking it by surprise” you whispered back. Dean nodded, and you were surprised that he didn’t reprimand you for not even trying to shoot the thing. You were quiet while the footsteps got closer, it wasn’t for now. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your heart, you were never this nervous hunting before. Maybe it had something to do with the Jabberwock’s enormous teeth and the thought of them ripping into you or maybe it had something to do with Dean pressing up against you. 

     “You couldn’t have picked a bigger room?” Dean complained, trying to move around. You didn’t blame him; the space was very cramped. 

     “Sorry, I didn’t realize it was a closet” you hissed. The thumping noise stopped you noticed. “Maybe we can get out, hold on” you told him. You tried to maneuver around, but it was very difficult. Somehow, you managed to twist around so your back was to Dean. You managed to bend down and reach for the door, trying to ignore the fact that your ass was now pressed against the front of his pants. 

     Slowly, you managed to open the door without making a sound. Looking out, all you were able to see was large, dark scales. Your breath hitched and eyes widened as you slowly closed the door. 

     “We’re going to die in here” you quietly mumbled. You tried to twist around again so you could face Dean. Once you managed, his hands flew to your hips to keep you still, his eyes were dark. 

     “You need to stop moving around” he hissed. You stopped, worried that maybe you had hurt him. Once you stopped though, you could feel his erection 

     “Can’t you think about anything else?” You hissed back. You tried your best not to move again. “We need to find a way out of this” you told him as the thumping started up again. It sounded like the Jabberwock was finally moving away from you. 

     “Fine, you distract it and I will shoot it in the head” he told you. You glared at him, “what?”

     “I’m not some damsel in distress for you to save. How about you be the monster bait and I shoot it in the head? We both know I’m the better shot anyway” you told him pointedly. 

     “You are not” Dean scoffed. You rolled your eyes, instinct told you to put your hands on your hips, but the small confined space didn’t allow for that. 

     “I did better than both you and Sam at the last target practice” you reminded him. He starred at you, his hands still hadn’t moved from your hips. 

     “Fine!” He eventually gave in and you smiled. “You are a very aggravating woman” Dean told you, so you stuck your tongue out at him. You reached for the doorknob once the noise got further away and quietly snuck out of the closet. “Let’s get this over with”. 

     Eventually you were able to find the Jabberwock in the main part of the bunker, next to the table to you reading lore books at this morning. Dean was in position, and you were in the hallway, hiding yourself from the beast. 

     “Hey fugly!” Dean yelled out. The Jabberwock’s eyes snapped to him, his mouth opening as he growled in Dean’s direction. Unfortunately, his wings also came up and blocked your shot. Cursing under your breath, you ran out of the hallway in an attempt to find another angel. “Anytime now, princess!” Dean called out, backing away from the monster. 

     You couldn’t get a clear shot with his wings moving about. Every time you thought you could shoot him, he moved, seizing up Dean as its new prey. Now, you had another, more reckless idea but it was the only thing you could think of since the Jabberwock was so focused on Dean. You grabbed the large knife you had strapped to your thigh and took off running. You jumped onto the Jabberwock’s back and quickly sprinted up the length of its body towards its head. 

     You heard Dean warn you to be careful as you clung to the creature's body. In one swift movement, it roared and you were able to plunge the knife into its head. What you hadn’t thought of though, was the reaction of the Jabberwock. It shook violently and threw you off of it. You landed on your side and groaned as Dean rushed to you. 

     The Jabberwock let out a sharp scream, causing you and Dean to both cover your ears. After a few short seconds, the screaming stopped but you were met with the exploding guts of the monster. You were covered in blood and pieces of skin, so much so that it made you want to be sick. 

     You laid your head on the hard floor before turning to look at Dean. He had done much the same after he was knocked off his feet by the blast. He turned too and met your eyes which then flickered down to his lips. He propped himself up on his side, his hand connecting with your hip and pulling you into him. Without thinking about it too much, your lips gently grazed his own. He deepened the kiss, savoring the moment before pulling away. 

     You caught your breath, unsure of what to say. Without anything coming to mind, you simply turned away and tried to get up off the ground. Your side was painful, you simply hoped you hadn’t broken any ribs. Dean managed to get up no problem. 

     “How did you know it would explode?” Dean asked, helping you to your feet. You winced, causing Dean to keep a firm grip on you. 

     “I didn’t, I was just trying to kill the dammed thing” you told him honestly. He nodded his head and helped you over to the table. It was covered in guts as well, but Dean managed to wipe off an area for you to sit down. He crossed the room and opened a cabinet, taking out a bottle of whiskey. 

     “Drink?” He asked. 

     “Do you even have to ask?” You smiled and he chuckled, coming back over to you. He sat down next to you and opened the bottle, handing it to you first. It was quiet while the both of you drank, looking at the mess you both created. 

     “Sam is going to blow a gasket when he sees this mess” Dean concluded and you mumbled an agreement. You passed the bottle back to Dean who took another long drink. You sat there in awkward silence, drinking the day away, only to be interrupted by the sound the of the bunker door unlocking.  


	12. Chapter 12

     “What the hell happened in here? And why the hell is it freezing?” Sam asked as the power flickered back on. You squinted your eyes, trying to get use to the bright light once more. 

     “What happened is that you two apparently keep jars full of storybook creatures in one of your back rooms” you replied, a little less angry that you had planned. Maybe you were simply too tired to be angry. Or it could be that the pain radiating from your side and that was distracting you. 

     Sam looked between the two of you as you drank the last bit of scotch in your glass, you could tell Sam was trying to formulate a response. Dean offered one instead as Cas walked through the door, closing it behind him. Dean explained everything, from the power going out all the way to killer the Jabberwock, thankfully leaving the part about your kiss out. 

     “It looks like your plan to get them to mate did not succeed” Cas told Sam as he examined what remained of the Jabberwock. Sam eye’s widen as both you and Dean stilled, processing the information Cas just blurted out. You turned around slowly, regarding Sam with a glared fixed on your face. 

     “You locked us in here?”

     “I didn’t know this was going to happen!” Sam tried to defend himself, backing away from you slowly. Your nostrils flared as you tried to stay calm, hoping not to aggravate your already wounded body. 

     “I’m going to kill you” you told him. You went to move closer to him, ready to fight but Dean caught your arm, his other hand wrapping around your lower waist to avoid your wounded ribs. 

     “Alright Rambo, I think you have done enough fighting for one day. You can kill him when you’ve gotten some rest” Dean told you. You heard Sam object but Dean simply gave him a disappointed ‘big brother’ glare, one you assumed he had perfected long ago, and Sam kept quiet. You took a deep breath. 

     “Fine, but I want this mess cleaned up” you told Cas and Sam. “That’s a good enough punishment for now, I think” you added sternly. Dean smiled and nodded, ushering you away from the mess and into the hallway. 

     “We should both get cleaned up and then bandaged” Dean told you and you assumed he was leading you to the bathroom. Your whole body hurt, you simply wanted to sleep but you couldn’t argue with Dean’s logic, going to sleep with this mess on your hair and skin wouldn’t be very restful. Once you got to the bathroom, he opened the door for you and followed you in. He started the water, checking to make sure it was hot enough, before turning back to you. 

     “I can take a shower on my own, Dean” you told him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning the disappointed look he gave Sam earlier, to you now. 

     "You can barely stand, how to you expect to stand in the shower and clean yourself?” You huffed, letting your arms fall to the side even though your body protested. 

     “I can stand just fine, I can even move around” you tried to tell him. You moved your hands to the hem of his shirt you had stolen, trying to lift it off above your head. As Dean had expected, it ended in a whimper and you let go of the fabric quickly. 

     “You don’t always need to be so tough, let me help you” Dean asked. You stared at him, not wanting to give it but it wasn’t looking like you had any other choice. You took a deep breath again, wincing as the pain shot through your body. If your ribs weren’t broken, they were definitely fractured; but you were simply guessing from past experience.

     “Fine” you spoke quietly, your eyes moving away from his and to the floor. You heard him shuffle around before standing in front of you and helping you out of your clothes. It was still difficult, but a lot easier with Dean helping you. Trying not to be embarrassed proved rather difficult however, it had been a long time since you were naked in front of anyone, let alone someone who looked like Dean. 

     “How are your legs?” Dean asked as he drew back the shower curtain and took off his own clothes before reaching out to you again. 

     “Better than the rest of me” you told him honestly. He held you up as you walked into the hot shower, the feeling of the heat against your skin was marvelous, and you were glad now that he had helped you.

     “You took quite a hit to the ground, I’m sure you’ll start to see bruising soon” Dean surmised. “And your arm?” He asked, his hand trailing down your right side with some soap. It was the side that hurt the least, since you had landed on your left. 

     “Alright I guess, but hurts to move it” you told him quietly. His hands moved over to your left but he paused. 

     “This might hurt a little, sweetheart, but we need to get all the blood and guts off of you” Dean warned you. You gave a little nod and gritted your teeth. Dean tried to be as gently as possible but the blood was very difficult to get off your skin, causing him to put more pressure, and that hurt. 

     You didn’t say anything as he reached for the shampoo, trying to work it through the tangles in your hair. You could tell he was trying not to pull, but at certain points, it was all he could do. After what seemed like hours, the conditioner finally did its job and you were starting to feel clean and human again. 

     “Just give me a moment to get cleaned off as well and I will help you out” Dean told you, you nodded and turned away from him, trying to give him a little privacy or yourself, you weren’t really sure. After a few minutes, the water turned off and he opened the curtain again to grab a towel. You were thankful once it was wrapped around you, giving you a little bit of decency. 

     “All of my clothes are still in my room” you told him. He hadn’t given you time to stop and get some new ones. He smiled as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

     “What do you mean? You don’t just want to stay in a towel for the rest of the evening?” He let out a small laugh and shook your head at him. 

     “Preferably, no” you told him. 

     “Don’t worry sweetheart, stay here and I will go get something comfortable for you to wear and some pain killers” Dean told you, a little more serious now. You nodded your head as he left, leaving you alone in only a towel and your thoughts. 

 ***

     Dean closed the door quickly, turning to make his way to his room when he ran into Sam. His arched his eyebrow at Dean’s state of undress. 

     “It’s not what you think” Dean growled. 

     “And what do I think?” Sam asked, trying not to smirk. Maybe his plan had worked after all. Dean glared at him and continued down the hall but Sam followed. 

     “She’s really hurt and needed the help getting washed up, nothing else” he told Sam firmly. Suddenly, the smile from before was gone and he stopped his brother from walking any further. 

     “Wait, really? She’s that hurt? She looked fine when I came in though” Sam asked, full of concern now. Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

     “When she killed the Jabberwock, it threw her off and she hit the ground pretty hard. A few broken ribs and arm, I think. I was going to take a better look at it once we were both cleaned up and she’s taken a few pain killers” Dean told him. 

     “Dean, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I have to apologize to her” Sam tried to turn back down the hall but Dean’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

     “Not now, maybe later once she’s rested up and won’t try to kill you” Dean told him, a slight smile on his face. “For now, you have to finish cleaning up” Dean told him firmly. Sam let out a snort and nodded his head as they both headed in opposite directions. 

 ***

     When the door opened again, Dean walked in fully clothed with a handful of dark clothes. He closed the door again quickly, a smile on his face. 

     “I tried to find the comfiest clothes I could” he told you. You let the towel drop as he helped you into your favorite pair of pajama shorts before slipping a pair of slippers on your feet. Next, he helped your arm into an oversized button-down shirt. 

     “Isn't this your shirt, Dean?” You asked, recognizing it as once of his favorites. 

     “Yes, a figured something loose would be better” he told you. You didn’t say anything else about it as he buttoned up the shirt. You just let your hair down, it would dry on its own. Even if you wanted to do something with it, there was no chance you were standing still while Dean tried to help you do your hair. 

     He ushered you out of the door and down the hall again. You could faintly hear Sam and Cas cleaning up and speaking quietly to each other before Dean turned you into his room. His hands left your body as he crossed the room and picked up a glass of water and a pill bottle. 

     “Take two of these, it should help” he told you, handing you the water and then two pills. You nodded, not even asking what they were, you just wanted to pain to go away for a while. “Let’s get you comfortable”. In the back of your mind, you knew that you wanted to argue. You would have been fine in your own bed, but the idea of sleep was far too consuming. 

     Dean helped as much as he could, but getting on the bed proved very painfully. Once you were down, the pain subsided and you were able to arrange yourself in a comfortable sitting position. Dean walked around his room. Pulling out different things and putting some back. Once he found what he was looking for, he sat down on the bed, next to you. 

     “Can I check your arm?” He asked and you nodded. He unbuttoned the shirt just enough so he could see your shoulder before he got to work. 

     “When did you become such a good doctor?” You tried to ease him to lighten up the situation. 

     “When did you become such a good patient?” Dean smirked and you rolled your eyes. “I had to learn young, sometimes my father would come home with some nasty wounds and pass out. There was no one but Sammy and I around, so I had to take care of him”, there was no sadness to his voice, it was just a statement. 

     “That must had been hard” you offered but he only shrugged. 

     “Your wrist and a couple of ribs are broken, your shoulder may be fractured but the rest of your side is just badly bruised, I think”, you nodded your head in understanding, it was better than you had assumed. Dean gently took your wrist and wrapped it up, making it hard for you to move it. Next was a sling, that was uncomfortable but Dean got it on you with minimum pain. 

     “Thanks Dean and about that kiss” you started but Dean stopped you. 

     “Don’t mention it, we were both high on adrenaline and it just happened. I get it” Dean told you. You frowned, that wasn’t what you were going to say. Although, now that you thought about it, you didn’t really have an ending to that sentence, you just thought you should talk about it. “So, what do you want to watch, Lord of the Rings?” Dean asked and you smiled. 

     “Sure, that sounds great” you told him as he set it up. The TV was on and he climbed in the bed beside you as movie started. You leaned your head on his shoulder, opting for the comfort that he didn’t seem to be denying you. Your eyes began to close as you heard the familiar opening. 

     “ _Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it._

_It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. Deep in the land of Mordor, in the Fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged a master ring, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._

_One ring to rule them all_.”

     That was the last part you heard as you drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, for some reason, this chapter did not want to get written!  
> I know it's not as great as the other chapters, but i hope you enjoy none-the-less!

     You awoke in Dean’s bed, stiff from the night before. You turned to see if Dean was still with you, but he wasn’t. Next was trying to find his clock, once you did, you realized that you slept until midday. Every muscle and bone seemed to ache as you sat up. 

     You managed to get the blankets off of you and stand up. Walking wasn’t too difficult but there was a little pain, as Dean had suspected, your whole side was started to bruise. You took a deep breath and walked over to the door, opening it with your good hand. 

     “I’m late! I’m late!” Damn, you had forgotten about the rabbit.

     “Can you shut that thing up! (Y/N)’s still sleeping!” Dean yelled out. You tried to stifle your laughter as you walked towards the yelling. Once you were in the kitchen, you could see Dean was trying to cook as Sam and Castiel attempted to entrap the running rabbit; using a large bed-sheet. It wasn’t going well for them. 

     "Having fun?” You asked, directing all the attention to you. The rabbit noticed you and quickly bounded over, jumping in your arm. You hissed in pain but was quickly able to maneuver him to your good arm. Luckily the rabbit wasn’t very big. “Aren’t you a cutie?” You cooed at the rabbit, now that you weren’t in mortal peril, you could appreciate the little guy. 

     “Don’t even think about it!” Dean called out. 

     “Think about what?” You asked, as the rabbit nuzzled into your neck. The whiskers tickled your skin and you found yourself giggling. Dean almost cracked a smile at your small giggle and utter amusement at the rabbit, but he managed to keep his face stern. 

     “We are not keeping it” Dean told you. “We are putting it back where it belongs” he finished. You rolled your eyes and went back to petting the rabbit, gently rubbing under his chin. 

     “Oh come on, it’s not like it would take up that much room” you told him. Dean glared at you, spatula in hand. “And look at his little vest and coat. Oh, and look at that bow tie!” You always had a soft spot for animals and this was just making your day so much better. 

     “I have had to start lunch over three times because of that infernal beast running around” he spat and you pouted your lips. “Don’t give me that look!” Dean yelled at you. Instead of backing down, you glided over to him, eyes wide and lips still pouting and you watched as Dean’s resolve broke. 

     He huffed out and slammed the spatula on the counter in an attempt to keep himself from breaking. He looked over to you and crossed his arms, but his glare finally subsided. You smiled, assuming that was a victory  and let the rabbit down, watching as it hopped out of the kitchen. 

     “Fine, we’ll keep the damn thing. Sam, you always wanted a pet, take care of it” Dean ordered and Sam gawked as you tried not to laugh. 

     “Why me, she's the one who wants it” Sam complained. 

     “Because she is still hurt thanks to your little stunt yesterday. She’ll take over once she’s healed” Dean reasoned and Sam couldn’t argue with that. He still felt bad that you were hurt. 

     “I’m sorry about that by the way, I really didn’t mean for any of this to happen” Sam apologized. You grabbed his arm and brought him in for a hug. 

     “I can’t stay mad at you Sammy, just don’t let it happen again!” You warned. Sam said nothing about you using his nickname and simply nodded his head. He was about to turn away when you grabbed his arm to stop him. "Do anything like that again though and I will delete your hard drive and throw your laptop into the ocean" you smirked and he gulped. It didn't take long for him to leave the kitchen, attempting to find out where the rabbit scurried off to this time. You on the other hand, turned back to Dean. 

     Suddenly, he grabbed you and hoisted you onto the counter, making you squeak in surprise. 

     “I love the noises you make” Dean laughed. In retaliation, you kicked him on the thigh, not enough to hurt yourself, just enough of a warning. He smirked and went back to his cooking while you got yourself comfortable. “How are you feeling this morning?” 

     “A little stiff, but mostly just a dull ache around the majority of my body” you admitted. He nodded in understanding, flipping the burgers he had on the stove. 

     “That was a hard hit, I’m surprised you’re up and about at all. My goal was to bring you lunch in bed, but I suppose this will have to do” he smiled. You cocked your head a little bit, looking at him in confusion. “What?” He asked, unsure of what he did. 

     “Why are you being so nice to me? It’s weird” you tell him. It was weird, you both spent so much time fighting that this happy, worry-free man in front of you was making you nervous. 

     “I’m just in a good mood” Dean deflected. You let it go, wondering what the real reason was, but you had a feeling he wasn’t going to tell you anyway. The burgers were about done, you watched Dean as he got them all ready. He always put specific things on your and his, while Sam enjoyed the more healthy options. You noticed there was one that he put just a bit more of everything all and you smirked. 

     Once Dean set the plate, you reached over and grabbed the burger, taking the one you knew he was making for himself. You took a generous bite and let the wonderful taste hit your tongue, you had to stop yourself from moaning, it tasted so good. 

     “Hey, that one was mine!” Dean complained. He reached for it but you kept it out of reach. “Give it back, or I swear” Dean stopped short. You didn’t think you had ever seen him run out of threats. 

     “Or you’ll do what, Dean?” You tried to egg him on, anything to get him a little angry with you; it’s what you were use to, after all. 

     “Nothing, enjoy it” Dean smiled and grabbed the plate, heading out of the kitchen.  _ Well, that was weird _ , you thought. With the burger still in hand, you gently got off the counter and followed him. 

     “What the hell was that?” You yelled after him. Sam and Castiel were both in the main room when you walked in, only looking up to see what you were screaming about. 

     “What do you mean? You took the burger I wanted and I acted like an adult” Dean told you. You proceeded to the table where one of your knives laid out. You were quick to grab the knife and press it against Dean`s skin, when the silver did nothing, you frowned. 

     "Are you just getting kinky or trying to kill me?” Dean asked, a little weary. You didn’t answer, simply walking away and coming back with a bottle of water, throwing it in his face. 

     “Dammit” you swore as nothing happened. He spit out the water than landed in his mouth, glaring at you.

     “I’m not possessed!” Dean yelled out. “I’m allowed to be nice once and awhile”. 

     “Well I guess so” you admitted. You turned on your heel, finishing your burger in hand and began walking away, paying no more attention to the brothers.  Once you were gone, Sam smirked, he couldn’t help it. 

     “What?” Dean asked. 

     “You like her” Sam teased in a singing voice. Dean rolled his eyes and sat down. 

     “Shut up”. 


End file.
